Deep Aquos Warrior
Deep Aquos Warrior is one of the main characters of Bakugan Battle Brawlers Clash who is the Aquos guardian. Bio This Info Came From M001: Dual Hydranoid Vs Maxus Dragonoid: The Lost Episode When the two orbs fell from the sky to Earth one of them was Deep Aquos Warrior while the other was Neo Dragonoid. Since Neo Dragonoid had the core he opened but Deep Aquos Warrior couldn't so Neo Drago helped him. While they were exploring were they were they saw a Darkus Bakugan (Minion) whipping two defenseless crabs who were being enslaved. So Deep Aquos Warrior & Neo Dragonoid both attacked at the Bakugan & the bakugan was defeated. The two crabs explained that they were enslaved by Hydra so the foursome traveled to Hydra's castle. Then they saw a bird & a spider being whipped by the Darkus Bakugan again so they attacked the Darkus Bakugan again & made him flee. The spider & bird thanked them & joined their team. So the sixsome traveled to Hydra. Then again they saw that same Bakugan whipping two dogs so they did tthe same thing & the same thing happened. They finnally reached Hydra, Hydra said that he would make them slaves but they opposed & the two Bakugan fought Alpha Hydra with all of their might but then Hydra damaged Deep Aquos Warrior alot but then Neo Dragonoid took over, turned into Maxus Dragonoid, & defeated Hydra. In The Main Series: In EP001: A New Begining: About a year after Hydra was defeated & all seemed safe Neo Dragonoid & Deep Aquos Warrior were called heros for getting rid of Hydra & his minions & just learned that there are 4 other guardians each somewere on a different part of the planet. As they are trying to find & are exploring the planet one of Hydra's minions ambushed Neo Dragonoid & Deep Aquos Warrior & challenged Neo Dragonoid to a battle of revenge. Neo Dragonoid was about to lose but then evolved into Helix Dragonoid (Pyrus) & defeated Minion. In EP002: Destiny: Deep Aquos Warrior & the newly evolved Helix Dragonoid travel & find the Ventus guardian Skyrider. Skyrider wasn't the most polite type of Bakugan & argued with Deep Aquos Warrior & Helix Dragonoid so he temporary left the group & was challenged by The General, a fusion Bakugan. So Skyrider fought & was tied with two victories along with The General. He was about to lose the final round but then evolved into Mantris & defeated the fusion Bakugan. They apoligized & the newly evolved Mantris rejoined the team for more adventures & to find the other guardians. In EP003: The Next Level: Deep Aquos Warrior, Neo Dragonoid, and Mantris travel to find the other guardians & for more challenges on their way but then suddenly get transported into The Doom Dimension by Hydranoid & get trapped into a dungeon cell. Then Hydra challenges Deep Aquos Warrior to a one on one battle. They get tied both with 2 victories. Deep Aquos warrior was about to lose but then Deep Aquos Warrior evolves into Infinity Dragonoid & defeates Hydra. Then they all got out & continued journeying throughout Vestroia trying to seek more discoverys & challenges. Persona Deep Aquos Warrior is the adventurous type of Bakugan who likes to relaxe & battle. He is a nice bakugan unless you upset him or challenge him to a battle, then he gets training for his warm up. Brawls Trivia *This Bakugan's real name was Oberus but at the time the creators didn't know his name yet so he was named after a Yu-Gi-Oh "Deep Sea Warrior" but instead of sea it was replaced by Aquos so it wouldn't copy the whole name. Category:Bakugan Category:Main Characters Category:Basic Bakugan Category:Bakugan That Evolve Category:Guardians Category:Good Characters Category:Aquos Attribute Bakugan